Soul Eater: Phantom Lives
by KenshiThe9th
Summary: Five new students have arrived at the DWMA, all of which are already experienced in dealing with Kishins. But as a new threat emerges, Maka and her new-found friends will soon find that Ashursa was the least of their worries. Takes place soon after the anime ends. NO ROMANCE ALLOWED!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Enter Darin and Kythe!

Start of the first day!

As I slowly wake up, I rub my eyes and look at the clock. It says 9:00 AM. Wait, 9:00? Crap, we're late! I leap out of bed, only to slip on some of the art supplies I have strewn around the room. I land on my face. I groan as I get up.  
"This is going to be a long day." I said. I look around at my room. It looks as though a tornado went through it. I slap my hand to my face. "Man, only here 3 days and I've trashed the place. Kythe's going to kill me."  
I'm willing to bet that you have no idea who I am, or who this Kythe person is. Allow me to elaborate.  
My name is Darin Sorenson. I'm seventeen. I have medium length black hair, and gold eyes. My usual garb involves a dark hoody and denim jeans. Usually blue. I stand about 6 ft. Tall. My build is lean and muscular. I am a weapon meister. More on that later.  
The "Kythe" I mentioned earlier is my best friend and weapon partner. His real name is Kyle Eithen Harvester, but I call him Kythe for short. He's also seventeen. He stands about 5'10 and has blazing red, short, scruffy hair. He also has green eyes, which contrast greatly against his eyes and usual attire. Be usually dresses in a red t-shirt, usually with some witty phrase on it. Also, and this is something I always found strange, is that fact that no matter what the weather is like, he always wears shorts.  
He has a medium build, and despite his messy hair, is crazy about keeping the house clean.  
Alright, after that little bit of breaking the fourth wall, we will move on with the story.  
I stumbled out of my room fully dressed. I bang on Kythe's door. After about thirty seconds of silence, I start kicking the door. As I wind up a particularly powerful kick, the door opens.  
A groggy Kythe stands in the door way. "What is goi-." He stops short as my already wound up kick finds its mark right between his legs.  
"Sorry sorry sorry! Are you ok?" I frantically yell.  
He's on the floor, doubled over and convulsing with pain. He glared at me.  
"What do you think, moron! I'm not break dancing!"  
After about 5 minutes of him yelling at me, he calms down and asks me why I woke him up so early. "Early!? It's 9:00! The school starts at 7:30!"  
He looks at me in annoyance. "You forgot to set your clock to the right time, didn't you?"  
I think back to the day before. "Oh! As a matter of fact I did forget. Sorry."

We managed to leave at the correct time, after fixing my clock. We set off for school, and by school I mean the great academy known as the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. Today was our first day as actual students. We had been working with Kythe's family, the Harvester family, before. As such, we have a lot of experience working together. This was just a way to meet other meisters and weapons. As we approach the steps, our jaws drop. The staircase was not only huge, but steep as well.  
I look to Kythe and say "Well, we better get started." And I take off running up the staircase. I look behind and see Kythe close behind with a wicked smile on his face. He loves competition.  
By the time we reached the top, we were both gasping for air and crawling on our hands and knees. "There ...must...be... 1000 steps...on that staircase." As I gasp this out, I see a pair of black dress shoes walk up to me. I also notice two other pairs behind the first. I get up and dust myself off, then turn to face the newcomers. The one in front seemed to be about 15. He had black hair with 3 white stripes in it. He wore a black formal suit that had various skull shapes on it. The strangest thing about him was that he was perfectly symmetrical in every way, save the stripes in his hair.  
The two people behind him wore identical outfits, but one looked younger than the other. They both had blond hair, and wore a blue and white cowboy hats, red shirts and blue jeans. The older one had longer hair, and the younger was staring at us with childish curiosity.  
The boy spoke first. "Actually there are exactly 888 steps. It's wonderful, don't you think?"  
I give him a skeptical look. "Ya, it's fun and all, but why so many? Who are you guys anyway?"  
"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. These are my weapon partners, Liz and Patty Thompson. My father is the headmaster of this school. Are you students?"  
"Actually, today is our first day. My name is Darin Sorenson. This is my weapon partner, Kythe Harvester." I gesture to Kythe as he gets up. "Are you here to give us the tour?"  
Kid chuckled. "No. The people you are looking for are Maka Alburn and Soul Evens. They will be waiting for you at the entrance." He pointed with his thumb towards the school. It was a massive building. Just like Kid, it was symmetrical in every way. I turn to look at Kid, but he and the girls were already walking towards the entrance. He stopped, turned, and said, "By the way, welcome to the DWMA." He says, and turns away. The younger girl turns around and shouts back," See you guys later! Have fun!" She says, waving to us.  
I turn to kythe. "Well, looks its going to be a great day." He says. We then turn a walk towards the school.

Kenshi: Yo readers! This is my first solo fic, so please reveiw.  
Kythe: Kenshi, you spelled review wrong.  
Darin: LOL  
Kenshi: ... Darin, this isn't a chat room.  
Darin: OMG! TTYL!  
*Darin is offline*  
Kythe: ...  
Kenshi: ... Wait, what?!  
Kythe: ooookay, anyway, KenshiThe9th does not own soul eater or its characters. Except for me and Darin.  
Excaliber: Fools! No one can own me!  
Kenshi: GET OUT OF MY STORY!  
Patty: Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prove your skill! Darin Vs. Blackstar!

As we walk up to the spacious gates of the DWMA, we see a girl leaning against one of the pillars talking to Kid. Nearby, a boy with white hair and a headband on was laying against the same pillar. From the looks of it, he was asleep. As the girl is talking, she notices us coming and walks over to the boy. She woke him up with a swift kick in the arm.

"Ow! Jeez Maka, why did you do that?" Shouted the boy. The girl, Maka, put her hands on her hips and shouted back.

"Because, Soul, we have new students join today. Don't embarrass us." Soul just shrugged and put. His hands behind his head. "Whatever." He said

As we reach them, Maka turns to us and smiles cheerfully. She extends her arm. "Hi. I'm Maka Alburn. This bum over here is my partner, Soul Eater. We are one-star meisters here. Who are you?"

Now that I was closer, I could get a better look at the people before us. Maka stood about two inches shorter than me. She had dirty blonde hair and black eyes. She was wearing a tan sweater vest and a red and black plaid skirt. She looked like the sort of person that is constantly cleaning and very stiff on rules, but makes friends easily. Soul was rather different. He had snow-white hair. He wore a head band that said "Soul" on it, as well as a yellow jacket and red sweat pants. They both looked to be about fifteen.

"Nice to meet you two." I say. "My name is Darin Sorenson, and this is my partner, Kythe Harvester. Are you here to show us around?" I ask.

Maka nods. "Yep. Come this way." She says as she leads us through the door. We enter the building and there is a large entryway to greet us. The high ceilings and ornate woodwork gave the feeling of luxury. Just like the exterior, the inside way completely symmetrical in appearance.

We walk down the vast halls to another room. This one was filled with students and long rows of tables. "This is the cafeteria." Said Maka. "Students like to hang out here a lot, though, it's mostly just the newer ones." She said with a smile. She lead us down the hall and up a staircase. We walked out onto a spacious balcony that overlooks the city. The view was incredible. Well, as incredible as a city in the middle of the desert can be. There were more students here as well, but they looked older.

"This is where my friends and I hang out. A lot of the older students like this spot more." She glances at a clock in the hall on the way out. "Well, we best be getting to class. Follow me." She said.

As we walked to the classroom I asked "Hey Maka, what rank are you?" She turns and looks at me as we arrive at a classroom marked, "Crescent Moon". "I'm a one-star, why?"

As we walk in, a realization hits me. I look at Kythe a see that he seems to have come the same realization as I have. We're in a one-star class. I start to speak up, but I freeze when I see everyone in the room staring at me.

A voice pipes up from behind me. "Hello there. You must be the new students." I turn to see a young woman with blond hair and an eye patch over her right eye. She wore a black shirt and yellow pants. "I'm Miss Marie. I'll be you teacher for today." Maka looks at curiously. "Miss Marie, where's Professor Stein?" She asked. "He and your father were given a mission by Lord Death. He will be back by tomorrow." Said Marie.

She turned to us. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves to the class." Said Marie. "Alright, why not." Said Kythe. "Come on Darin."

We walked to the front and stood facing the class. I cleared my throat. "Hey, my name is Darin Sorenson. I am a weapon meister." I said. "And I'm his weapon partner, Kythe Harvester." Said Kythe.

Someone spoke up. "Wait, you two are already partners?" Said the voice. I looked toward the source. A boy with blue hair and black, baggy clothes. "Does that mean you're strong?" I wear a more serious face as I answer him. "Ya. What's it to you?" I say darkly. This kid isn't stupid enough to actually do it is he?

"Ok! I have found you worthy to fight me! Bow down to the awesome might of Blackstar! Hahahahahaha!" Yep, he's that stupid. The girl next to him spoke up. "Blackstar, stop! It's rude to attack new students the first day they're here." She said. The girl must have been his partner. She wore a yellow ninja outfit with a star on her chest. She had black hair.

I look at Kythe and he smirks. I face Blackstar again. "Well, you've got guts. Ok, I accept your challenge." I look around the room and see nothing but shock on everyone's faces. "Ok class, calm down." Said Marie. "Darin, Blackstar, I will monitor your fight after class."

"Darin, are you crazy!" Shouted Liz as we made our way to the courtyard. "Blackstar is one of the best meisters in the class. He's going to destroy you!" I had met up with Kid and the girls on our way there. Patty didn't seem worried. "Don't worry sis, I'm sure Blackstar won't totally kill them. Hahaha." She laughed. I smile nervously. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Patty." I say.

During class, we had gotten to know Liz, Patty, and Kid a bit better. By now, it was almost like we were good friends. I looked at Kid. "You gonna give a pep talk too?" I asked.

"No, but I will admit that you're brave for accepting Blackstar's challenge. He's famous for winning at all costs." He says.

We finally arrive at the battlefield. Me and Kythe take our positions on the right side, while Blackstar and his partner, who's name I had learned earlier was Tsubaki, Walked to the other side. "Alright, are you ready Blackstar?" I say.

"Hahaha! If it's anyone that wouldn't be ready, its you!" He shouts back. "Prepare for a lesson in combat from the mighty Blackstar!"

I give him a weird look. "Okay...then let's get started." I say.

Blackstar turns to Tsubaki. "Alright, let's go Tsubaki!"

"Right." She says. She then transforms into a strange weapon. It looked like two small scythes attached together by a chain. He stood at the ready. "So, you going to fight or not. Don't worry, I won't blame you if you want to run. You're nothing compared to a man as big as me."

I smirk at him. "Hehe, you're cocky." I turn to kythe. "Ok, let's go." Kythe smirked and starts to glow. His body twists and contorts into a long thin shape while spinning at high speed. He starts to move toward me. I grab him and spin him over my head. I bring him to rest holding him on each end pointed toward my opponent. The glow disappears, and Kythe's weapon form is revealed. He has taken on the form of a long scythe with two long blue and black striped blades, one on each end.

"Well, come on!" I shout. Blackstar dashes toward me with surprising speed.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode."

"Right!"

She transforms into a small black bomb. Blackstar threw it down, covering the area around us in smoke. I search the smoke for shapes. Then it hits me. This guy is an assassin. I close my eyes and listen. Then I hear it. I'm able to dodge the scythe that flew past my head by a hair.

Thinking quickly, I move one of Kythe's scythes into the path of the chain. It wraps its self around the blade, trapping Tsubaki. The line grows taught, then collapses. Before I can react, Blackstar rushes into the smoke and jumps at me.

"Blackstar Big Wave!"

He slams into me with an unusually powerful force. It propelled me out of the smoke and into the air. I change direction in midair and land on my feet.

I can feel a sort of force trying to disrupt my soul wavelength. He must have hit me with his soul wavelength. Clever. "Not bad at all." I call from the smoke.

Blackstar is taken back. "How are you still standing?" He said.

"Because, I can counteract it." I reply.

Now It's my turn to charge. I dash at him at full speed. He throws Tsubaki at me, but I just pin the blade to the ground with a swing of the scythe.

"You're going to regret holding back." I jump at him. I charge my soul wavelength and drive my elbow, knee and the blunt end of the scythe into his stomach.

"Eat this! Soul Strike: Triple Impact!"

I blast my soul wavelength into him, and a massive shockwave radiates from the blast site. When the smoke clears, Blackstar is on the ground out cold.

Tsubaki transformed back in to her human form. See looked like she was trying to wake up Blackstar. Kythe transforms back and high-fives me. We walk over to Liz, Patty and Kid.

"Wow." Says Liz. "That's pretty amazing." Patty is jumping up and down excitedly. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" She shouted.

Kid walked up to us. "That settles it. You're defiantly strong enough." He said.

"For what?" I ask.

"My father has requested to see you. Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perfect Resonance! Something Worse Than Kishins?

Kid leads us back into the building, completely silent. My head is spinning with thoughts right now. What is this Lord Death like? Kid said that it was his father, so how bad can he be. I hope that he's not as obsessed with symmetry as kid is.

We came to a large, blood red door. The door could only be described as being one that you would find in the manor of a wealthy noble. All along the door, large gold bolts decorated the door in a rather simple manner, going along the outer edge of the door.

"We're here." Says Kid. He walks up to the door and knocks on it to the rhythm of a funeral march. The door shudders and creeks as it slowly open.

The corridor before us is a long path with large red arches designed to look like guillotines. The areas around the path looked like a vast landscape. Flat and featureless, it drew more attention to the clouds painted on the wall. At least I think they were. The seemed to be crawling across the painted sky.

We followed the path for about 2 minutes until the guillotines ended at a large, circular stage. At the end of the stage was a shockingly large and ornately decorated mirror.

Upon the platform stood the girl that showed us around today, Maka and her partner, Soul. They were talking to a strange hooded figure in the mirror.

He was, ... difficult to describe. His body seemed to be twisted and random, with sharp, harsh angles. His odd appearance erased any suspicions about him being as paranoid about symmetry as his son was. The only symmetrical feature was his large white mask, which contrasted to greatly with his twisted black cloak. The mask was rather familiar, mostly because it was displayed on seemingly every square inch of this town. It was a simple, circular upper portion, with three spikes sticking out of the bottom, the middle one being longer than the others.

As we approached, the man lifted an enormous, white, foam-like hand and waved. "Well hello Kiddo, who are your friends?" The man said with a voice that was rather like that of a cartoon character.

Kid smiles and turns to us. "Darin, Kythe, I would like to introduce you to my father, Lord Death." He said with a bow.

"This is the lord of death, eh?" said Kythe. "He's a lot more different than I expected, but nonetheless, it is still an honor to meet you sir." He said with a bow.

"It is an honor for me as well, sir." I say. "If you don't mind me asking, why have you called us here?"

"Ah, I see. You must be Darin and Kythe. I must admit, defeating Blackstar is no easy feat. As to why you're here, it is to replace Blackstar for a mission that he would have gone on with Maka and Kiddo here. Because you were able to defeat him, you should make a suitable replacement."

"If you don't mind my asking sir, what is the mission exactly?" Asked Maka.

"I'm glad you asked Maka. I assume that you are aware that your father and Professor Stein are away on a mission." A small screen pops up in the mirror. It shows a man wearing a lab coat and wielding a large scythe, fighting and enormous beast. Every time he slashed at it though, the blade passed through it, as if it was water.

I looked at Kythe, and he looked at me, and we both knew that that was no ordinary foe. Lord Death continued.

"The scene you see here is from 2 days ago. Since then, we have have lost contact from them. So we decided to send a team out to investigate." His face took on a very serious tone. "You will leave immediately. Go through here." A portal opens up in the mirror. "Good luck." He said, and then disappeared.

After exiting the portal, I took in our surroundings. We were in a dense forest, with trees so massive that their tops disappeared into the clouds. The ground had a thin layer of mist crawling along it, masking our feet.

In the distance, the sounds of battle raged on. "Alright," said Kid. "Let's go." All of the weapons in the group transform, and we take off running.

As we run, Maka looks over and says, "Darin, I didn't know that you were a scythe meister."

"Ya, and as you can see, Kythe is rather unique as far as weapons go." I said, referring to Kythe's unique weapon shape as a double-bladed scythe.

As we talked, we came to a clearing. The fog had embraced the break in trees to the point where determining where the now much clearer sounds of battle echoed from became an almost impossible task.

A dark shadow materialized in the fog, and we all took up a fighting stance. As the figure neared, the mist cleared up enough to get a better look at the figure.

It appeared to be a middle-aged man with gray hair and wearing a tattered and bloodied lab coat. A cigarette protruded for the side of his mouth, but it appeared as if it had been out for some time. He held a large silver scythe out to his side. But the one feature that stuck out the most to me was a large, black screw protruding from the side of his head.

"So, Lord Death decided to send reinforcements." He looked us over. "Maka. Kid." He said nodding to each one as he spoke their name. He looked at me. "And who might you be?" He said as he twisted the screw in his head.

"I'm Darin Sorenson, and this is my partner, Kythe Harvester." I said holding up Kythe. The screw in his head clicked, and he stopped turning.

Well, well, it appears as if you two have quite the soul wavelengths. I dare say that they are a perfect match." He stood up. "But we'll talk about that later. Right now we have bigger problems." He turned around.

The mist suddenly shot away as a monstrous roar echoed across the clearing. An enormous black beast stood before us on two legs. The horns protruding from its body were spouting flames. Its mouth was filled with enormous razor-sharp teeth. Basically, it was your typical big scary monster.

"Every time I attacked it, my blade just passed right through it. It appears to be made up of 3 different Kishins. I've never seen anything like it before. It's a shame that it keeps finding me. I'm tired of running." Says the man I assumed was Stein. He pulls out a lighter and lights up another cigarette.

"Sir, I believe that I know what that is." I say. "That's not a Kishen exactly, but something called a Phantom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slice from above! Engage the Phantom Hunter!

"A what!?" Shouted Maka. I grit my teeth and tighten my grip on Kythe.

"A Phantom." I say. "They are an extremely rare and powerful breed of kishins." I take a battle stance. "This is probably the first time you have seen them, am I right?" Stein and Maka nod. Kid, on the other hand, was gaping at it in shock.

"I have heard of them from my father, but I never thought that they could actually form." Said Kid. I step forward, and Maka starts to follow. I hold out my arm to stop her.

"I understand that you want to help, Maka, but this is no ordinary opponent." I said. Soul's metallic weapon form voice spoke up. "Hey buddy, no offense, but you are way out of your league here. If Professor Stein couldn't beat it, then what makes you think you can." I stay silent.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Shouted Soul.

"It is simple. He didn't know how to defeat it." I state.

"And you do!?" He shouted.

"...Tell me Soul, do you know what it is exactly that Kythe's family, the Harvesters do?" I turn my attention back to the monster. I ready my scythe. "Our job is to kill Phantoms." I charge in.

The creature raises its massive claw and swings it down with tremendous force. I sidestep the claw and jump up to ride the shockwave from the attack. The blast of wind slams into me and get me up high above the Phantom.

'I need to stun it long enough to think up a plan' I think. I focus my soul wavelength into the palm of my outstretched hand. A glowing blue ball takes shape as the wavelength condenses and compacts. Now for me to unleash it.

"Soul Strike: Shotgun!" I shout, and the sphere in my hand explodes outwards in an extremely wide spread. The blast encases the Phantom, causing its body to distort.

"Good, that should do it." I say as I land.

"What did you do?" Asked Maka.

"I will get to that, but first allow me to explain." I say.

"Phantoms are monstrous creatures formed by kishin souls that have not been consumed or destroyed. These souls drift about until at least three of them meet, and their combined power fuses to create a phantom. As such, a phantom's power is proportional to the combined power of the souls that make it up. Luckily, the chances of this extraordinary event occurring are extremely rare."

"Now on to how to kill it. The phantom's true form is the Soul Core in the center of its body. Shatter the Soul Core, and the phantom dies. The soul core is surrounded by an incredibly thick and dense membrane of its soul wavelength that makes it nearly impossible to kill. That is why that blast of my soul wavelength earlier stunned it. It's soul wavelength was disrupted." I stop to catch my breath. I notice that the distortion around the phantom is starting to clear. "Alright, I am going to need your help to take this guy out. Keep me covered, I'm going to try something."

I get nothing but silence for a few minutes, but Stein speaks up first.

"Ok, you heard the man, let's give him some cover." Kid and Maka nod and head in to occupy the behemoth.

"Ok Kythe, let's go!" "Right, on it"

"Soul Resonance!"

Our soul wavelengths are exchanged at a rapid rate as it is amplified. One the blades on Kythe retracts and reappears underneath the other, forming a long scythe with two huge glowing blue blades at the top. From the back, a long tail of glowing light flows like a ribbon and curls around me.

The smoke dies down as everyone's attention is fixed to me.

"The legendary technique of the Harvester family!"

"Phantom Hunter!

I rush at the beast as it roars and spits out a torrent of flame at me. I whip the light chain around and it slashes through the flames and plunges into the phantom's body. The creature's body shifts its shape in to a shapeless mass of glowing red energy. At the center of the mass sat three red glowing balls, seemingly encased in stone. The light chain wrapped itself around the core and renched it from the body.

In midair, the core is released, and I jump up above it.

"And now, the finishing blow!" I bring down my blade. The core shatters apart as my blade meets the core. The body of the phantom dissolves as my feet hit the ground.

"Yes! We did it!...we...did..." I feel something warm spread from my side. I look down to see a horrible gash In my side.

"Oh...well that's going to ruin my day." I say as I pass out.


End file.
